Consumers continually seek to improve the appearance of their hair. Hair loss, slowed hair growth, and the thinning of hair are problems that afflict both men and women, and are associated with low self-esteem, lack of self-confidence, increased self-consciousness, and depression, and therefore can have a severe negative impact on general quality of life. To date, topical treatments aimed at improving hair growth and the appearance of hair have largely been ineffective. Thus, there remains a need for new hair care products that correct such deficiencies.
Keratin fiber follicles are dynamic structures that generate keratin fibers through a complex, highly regulated growth and remodeling cycle. Keratin fiber follicles follow a specific growth cycle, which includes the three distinct phases of anagen (growth phase), catagen (transitional phase), and telogen (resting phase). Each keratin fiber on the body is in its own phase of the growth process at any given time. Once the growth process is completed, a new keratin fiber will normally start the growth process over. Fibroblast growth factor receptor 1 (FGFR1) is one of a family of transmembrane fibroblast growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases, and is involved in the keratin fiber growth process.
Various approaches have attempted to prevent keratin fiber loss and thinning, and to enhance the growth, fullness, and appearance of keratin fibers, but these have been largely unsuccessful. Accordingly, there remains a need for effective keratin fiber care products that can address the problems of poor keratin fiber appearance, keratin fiber loss, slowed keratin fiber growth, and the thinning of keratin fibers.
The foregoing discussion is presented solely to provide a better understanding of the nature of the problem confronting the art and should not be construed in any way as an admission as to prior art nor should the citation of any reference herein be construed as an admission that such reference constitutes “prior art” to the instant application.